Un sentimiento común
by Hanatsu
Summary: Mi mayor deseo era hacerte feliz, y por mucho que lo sienta en este momento, no puedo hacer más que aborrecerte.


Odio, todo lo que podía sentir en ese momento, era odio. Pero no tenía sentido, siempre fue así, días tras día, me cuestionaba si en realidad había tomado la decisión correcta, quería creer en tus sentimientos, pero aun más importante, quería creer en mis propios sentimientos.

En ese momento estaba decidido, no tenía nada más en la mente, y es que cada gesto, cada movimiento y cada suspiro que venía de él, tenía que tenerlo sólo para mí. Un deseo enfermizo de monopolizarlo se había adueñado de mi, y no importaba que fuese, no resistía que alguien más si quiera se atreviera a posar su mirada sobre él. Para mi desgracia, siempre está rodeado de personas, y cómo no iba a estarlo si con su personalidad amable y gentil no existía ser vivo sobre esta tierra que no lo adorara. Su sonrisa, aunque fina y delicada, irradiaba luz, muchisimo más brillante y cálida que el mismo sol; esa sonrisa que parecía ser capaz de curar cualquier mal con tan solo mostrarse levemente, y que hasta hace un tiempo habría disipado cualquier duda de mi mente.

Las cosas no han cambiado desde ese entonces, cuando se acercó a mí, con una timidez un tanto extraña en él, puesto que era muy carismático, además de un líder natural, quien siempre mantenía al equipo unido. Nunca supe si en realidad él había esperado a que todos se fueran para hablarme, o fui yo quien encontró la oportunidad precisa para que se dieran las cosas. En ese momento, llegué a pensar que si te planteabas algo firmemente en verdad se haría realidad. Mi corazón parecía querer detenerse en cualquier momento, estaba ansioso, porque tenía la certeza de saber con exactitud las palabras que en ese preciso instante saldrían de sus labios, y no me equivoqué en lo absoluto. No me di cuenta en qué momento pasó, sólo podía aferrarlo a mí mientras lo abrazaba casi con desesperación.

Después de eso, estaba feliz, tenía lo que tanto deseaba, las cosas iban bien, en varias ocasiones teníamos esos momentos sólo para nosotros, otros un tanto embarazosos y tampoco faltaron los momentos difíciles, que una vez superados nos hacían más unidos. Recuerdo la primera vez que le robé un beso, la expresión de su rostro completamente enrojecido es algo que nunca se borrará de mi memoria, así como todos los que vinieron después de ese.

Pero con el tiempo, todo se volvió caótico. Pero quien cambió no fue él, fui yo. Aunque a decir verdad, yo tampoco cambié, sólo pienso que así fue, cuando en realidad mis desmedidos celos siempre estuvieron ahí, siempre manteniendo mis ojos pendientes de cada movimiento que él hacía, y da cada persona que se le acercaba. Podía parecer un sicópata o acosador por pensar que cada uno de ellos tenía otras intenciones con él, pero era algo que ya no podía controlar.

En variadas ocasiones nuestras peleas se originaron por eso, pero él siempre fue comprensivo, nunca me recriminó nada de eso, y es que él realmente me quería, no tenía por qué dudar de sus sentimientos, y nunca lo hice, el problema era, únicamente yo.

Al principio sólo podía aborrecer a todos los que le saludaban, le hablaban, le miraban. No soportaba nada. Llegué a sentirme como un animal que buscaba "proteger su territorio" de los invasores. En ese punto ya estaba descontrolado. Muchas veces, y por ese motivo, vi caer sus lágrimas; sus preciosos ojos nublados por mi culpa, y por algo tan insignificante como aquello. No podía sentirme más basura en ese momento. Pero él siempre trató de ponerse en mi lugar, y me dolía, me hería profundamente que sólo él fuese quien calmaba las cosas entre ambos, que sólo él pusiera de su parte y yo no fuera capaz de hacer a un lado mi orgullo y los malditos celos, quería hacerlo feliz más que cualquier otra cosa, pero siempre terminaba haciendo lo contrario. No podía seguir con eso.

Un mal día, traté de hablarle, y decirle esas palabras que esperaba nunca pronunciar, pero mi mente estaba en otro lugar. El caos en mi cabeza no me dejaba razonar con claridad. Le dije que ya había sido suficiente, que ya no quería seguir hiriéndole, pero no lo aceptó. Hasta el final se mantuvo firme en que no lo permitiría, y mil veces me repitió que yo no tenía la culpa, y ahí estaba de nuevo tomando una responsabilidad que no era suya, empezaba a detestar eso. Finalmente me convenció, pero no importaba cuanto lo intentara, mis celos se volvían cada vez peores, casi al borde del delirio.

Odiaba todo, me odiaba mi mismo por ser incapaz de lograr darle la felicidad que tanto anhelaba para él, por ser siempre el motivo de sus penas y no de sus alegrías, por haber opacado esa sonrisa que tanto adoraba.

Pero siempre estuvo conmigo, y a pesar de todo el sufrimiento que le causaba, me decía cuan feliz era sólo con tenerme cerca, yo no podía comprenderlo, por más que lo intentara, no podía. Tal vez lo mío había sido una mera obsesión, y al verla realizada había dejado pasar el interés. No, no era eso. Yo realmente sentía algo por él, pero ¿qué tan fuerte era ese algo?

El tiempo pasó, y las cosas no cambiaron mucho, aunque si dejamos de vernos tan seguido, traté de darle más espacio, debía controlar ese deseo de tenerlo sólo para mi, dejar que volviera a tener contacto con los demás, que por mi culpa se habían alejado de él. Cada vez que alguien se acercaba para hablarle, yo me iba de ese lugar y caminaba sin rumbo alguno, ya no quería verlo triste, no quería seguir aislándolo de un mundo que realmente le necesitaba.

Se podría decir que poco a poco logré controlar mis impulsos posesivos, pero eso sería sólo una forma bonita de decirlo, en realidad ya no me importaba, porque no importaba la ocasión siempre había un indicio de que recaería en lo mismo, y no estaba dispuesto a eso.

Ya no sentía nada como antes, todo me parecía completamente subjetivo, hasta irrelevante a veces. Pero estaba tranquilo, al menos su preciosa sonrisa había vuelto, aunque eso significara que yo saliera, poco a poco, de su vida. Y fue en ese momento cuando me di cuenta. Era yo, la persona a quien más quería, a quién más amaba, era yo, lo único que estaba mal.

Trataba de involucrarme lo menos posible con él, tenía la esperanza de que lentamente se fuera olvidando de mi. No quería volver a herirlo, ya lo había hecho bastante, y ahora que parecía feliz nuevamente, nunca me perdonaría.

Pero él es insistente, y aunque sé que no es correcto no puedo negarle nada, porque sería otra forma de lastimarlo, y no me quedó de otra que seguir adelante, con lo que ahora no era más que una mentira.

Me gusta mirarlo cuando sonríe, y estoy completamente convencido de que él ya se ha dado cuenta de todo, pero es demasiado noble como para hablar sobre eso, porque también sabe que no es algo fácil para mí, y tal como yo, el no quiere seguir lastimándome, aunque al fin ha comprendido que nada fue culpa suya.

Sigo odiando todo lo que le rodea, pero de manera diferente, porque no existe ser que odie más que a él. Al principio me cuestionaba eso, ahora ya no. ¿Cómo llegaron las a cosas esto? Como al principio odiaba todo lo que se le acercaba, me percaté que yo también era uno de esos que le rodeaban, y llegué a odiarme a mí mismo, por mucho tiempo fue así, pero luego me di cuenta, yo no era el culpable, era él.

De manera inconsciente mi mente dirigía todo ese odio a la persona que lo provocaba. Ya no podía mirarlo, aborrecía cada una de sus palabras, sus gestos, me sacaba de quicio cada vez que sonreía, y unos deseos casi macabros de hacerlo desaparecer me abordaban. Lo peor de todo, es que con el tiempo noté que el disfrutaba eso, ahora sí, todo era diferente.

Ambos cambiamos, y nos transformamos en un par de bestias enfermas, con ideas tan extremas como la de atentar constantemente el uno contra el otro, pero eran ideas que sólo nosotros conocíamos, que sólo en nuestro siniestro universo mental eran reales. Disfrutábamos de eso, no había duda, aunque ya no existía ningún lazo de cariño, ni siquiera compañerismo, estábamos atados, encadenados eternamente por las cadenas del odio, un odio enfermizo que nació de un amor enfermizo, donde uno manipulaba al otro como le convenía, donde cada gesto o palabra empleada era como un cuchillo que dejaba una marca permanente en el otro.

Dejamos comprobada esa frase tan celebre que dice "Del amor al odio, hay un solo paso". Y constantemente recuerdo esas palabras, que con tanta serenidad mi dijo en lo que podíamos llamar "nuestro aniversario", el mismo día en el mismo lugar. Se acercó a mí con esa seguridad tan propia de él, y mirándome desafiante me dijo "Prefiero que me odies a que me olvides, pero para hacerlo justo será algo reciproco." Yo sólo sonreí mientras él se marchaba, a fin de cuentas tenía razón. Él también había dejado de quererme, pero ninguno podía relacionarse de esa forma con ninguna otra persona.

Para nosotros, el amor y el odio, eran lo mismo, sólo se traba de una obsesión, una obsesión que nos mantendría unidos incluso después de la muerte.


End file.
